Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle
Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle is a 2015 traditionally animated Direct to DVD sequel to ''Curious George 2: Follow that Monkey''! It was first released on June 23, 2015 in the United States. It's the final film in the series and serves as the series finale to the ''Curious George'' television series. Synopsis Launch into the adventure of a lifetime with everyone's favorite monkey in this all-new movie, Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle! When George's asked to take part in a very important space mission, a little monkeying around forces him to crash-land in Africa. While a worried Ted searches for him, Curious George bravely explores the jungle and makes new animal friends along the way. Reunited at last, the two best friends have an unforgettable adventure shared with their new friends! Featuring the voice talents of Angela Bassett and John Goodman, with music by the Plain White T's, join Curious George on his fun-filled journey that the whole family will enjoy! Plot In the beginning of the movie, we see George Frank Welker taking his yellow guardian; Ted Jeff Bennett to the city park to fly a kite on a very windy day. But however after Ted lets go of the kite string, George was started flying meeting the other people, children and animals. When George meets Ted right next to the popcorn stand, Ted gave the angry people the payment cards and took George to the Bloomsberry Museum to get himself clean up while George plays around with the statues. One moment later, Captain Hal Houston John Goodman and his assistant; Tech Andrew came by, and he asks George to help completing the very important space mission which is putting the RDS control to locate the satellite tower to the leaky dam in Central Africa. At first, Ted quickly disagrees thinking it wouldn't be a good idea), then changes his mind, accepting Houston's request and letting George completes his training in the GSA without a bitch. After the training, before blasting off into the galaxy, Ted gave George a photograph as George's company since he couldn't come with him. In outer space, Space Monkey George had manage to grab the RSD control from the inside of the space satellite. Everyone except the nervous Ted was full of good cheer as Andrew located the capsule back to earth bringing George back home. During lunch break, George goes monkeying around with a water squirter and accidentally squirted on the buttons, causing the capsule into a free fall. This freaks out Ted, and he and Andrew both ordered George to immediately hit the eject button to escape, and George was suddenly parachuted softly onto a branch in his current home of Africa and swung over the animals inspired from ''the 2006 film'' to have explore and have fun. Meanwhile, Ted, refusing to lose his monkey, goes solo on his own to find George by himself while Houston and Andrew were stand put to get location calls in the headquarter tent. Ted then anxiously learns how to fly a water plane, but afterwards he crashes between both boulders on a shore and started to find George. The next day, George rode off with the giraffes as the zebras rode on, while an exhausted Ted sat underneath a cliff. After few seconds, George and Ted were finally together again at last and started heading back to the headquarters with Houston and Andrew. But, George who doesn't know anything about caution however tries to show Ted his animal friends and has being playing around in the jungle, but a furious Ted had crossed the line, telling his monkey No multiple times and first time scolding Bad George!, making George feel guilty. Just as Ted was placing his foot down, he was suddenly being unexpectedly caught in a trap, ambushed by a gorilla Seymour; who is scaring him with his loud roar and growling, and a woman named Naja Kulinda Angela Bassett who is an African doctor, mistakenly thought a horrified Ted was an animal poacher. She took him and an enraged George after disobeying Ted's begging and refusing to tell Dr. Kulinda the situation to her tree-house filled with animals, where Ted, sitting with Seymour while been tied up and refusing to let Dr. Kulinda adopt George, apologizes for calling him bad, any other such nonsense he had said, using his angry actions and he also said that he is the best George in the whole world. George, who now feel understood, happily forgives Ted with a cuddle as Seymour tearfully watches the incident until Dr. Kulinda shows up, disgusting her real name to Dr. African Scientist Worker Lady. Then, soon after Ted mentions Dr. Kulinda that George was really a monkey astronaut and he was the only museum director and was George's guardian, Dr. Kulinda, feeling completely understand and owning him her apology, orders Seymour to unleash him and shows the true meaning of an African Lifetime. Soon enough, both Dr. Kulinda and Ted both saw George's space capsule and the dam from the tower treetop. Back with the headquarters, Houston and Andrew were on a search themselves to find George and Ted before the storm arrived. But Andrew, however, warned him about the storm's arrival approaching to the location, so they head back to the tent. Back at Kulinda's tree-house, Dr. Kulinda and Seymor were preparing for the storm, while Ted, George along with the help of Strich (Dr. Kulinda's ostrich) rode off to find George's capsule, where George grabs the RDS control and the radio phone. After that, Ted managed to call Houston on the radio, and Andrew puts in the location to the leaky dam. Soon, Ted and George rode on a log flow to the big river noticing that they heading the wrong path. Then, George seeks in the help of the groups of animals to push out Ted's water plane out of the boulders. When Ted and George finally arrived to the bridge and the tower, a clever-fied and smart Ted, deciding to throw cautions in the wind, creates a larger kite out of his map and George placed the control to the satellite tower and involves the dam. Ted announced that he'll go on the adventure with George any time as his gratitude reward. Back home to Chicago, at the GSA, Houston awards George and Ted as heroes with their metals and Andrew gifted them with a pair of rocket boasters, where Ted and George flew in the sky and have an incredible flight. Cast * Frank Welker as Curious George * Jeff Bennett as Ted (The Man With the Yellow Hat) * Angela Bassett as Dr. Naja Kulinda * John Goodman as Hal Houston * Alexander Polinsky as Tech Andrew Facts/Trivia *According to the film, Ted's girlfriend; Maggie did not make her appearance. *Ted's GSA name badge disappears in some scenes later (if you watch carefully) (which it makes Dr. Naja Kulinda confused and mistaken). *"Bad George!" was Ted's secret word that has been first-time revealed in front of George. *In the reunion scene, you can barely hear Ted sobbing (a little) happily when he exclaims "George?" ''when he unexpectedly caught George in his hands (reunited at last). *George does not even know/ or wants to learn all about caution''. *In the film, Ted's pajamas were red in Follow that Monkey film, but now they're yellow with white strips (if you look closely). Follow-Up Sequel Curious George: Royal Monkey will release in September 10, 2019. Gallery 1035874.jpg Curious George 3- Ted, George & Hal houston.png vlcsnap-2015-06-18-15h12m33s774.png Curious George 3 poster 11.jpg Ted CG3.jpg Curious George Prequel Preview!.png Curious George 3 widerscreen (4).png Curious George 3- Ted realizes that he already found George!.png|Ted realizes that he already found George! Curious George 3- Bad george!.png|"Bad George!" (Ted's secret word is revealed in the 3rd film) Ted 1.png Curious George 3- Ir's really quite funny.....png|"It's really quite funny...." Curious George 3- Hal Houston and Tech Andrew on a rescue copter.jpg|Hal Houston and Tech Andrew on a rescue copter SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (3).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (5).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (4).jpeg CuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015REMUX1080pBluRayDTSHDMA51AVCLEGi0Ns.jpeg CG3 movie.jpg CG3 movie 2.jpg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs.jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDEVOs (2).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDMP3RARBGs (2).jpeg SceneRLSComCuriousGeorge3BacktotheJungle2015DVDRipXviDMP3RARBGs (3).jpeg xSKAbJl.jpg Curious George- Like Human like Monkey (1).png|Like Human like Monkey #1 (Curious George 3) Curious George 3 DVD Cover (ReMade form).png|Curious George 3: Back to the Jungle DVD custom cover Curious George 3 mistakes or Outtakes.png|Curious George 3 spoilers (scenes you NEVER catch) 11707712_1645075645738555_2426117815069173131_o.jpg|Curious George 3 ending credits photo shots Category:List Of Curious George Episodes Category:List Of Curious George films